


Fear

by MissWritesALot55



Series: Cloqwork Family [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Some Fluff, a bit of angst, cloqwork, ozfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWritesALot55/pseuds/MissWritesALot55
Summary: Ozpin has dream that is way too real for his liking. Qrow helps him out.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Ozpin
Series: Cloqwork Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729741
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Look who's back with rwby! (I say that like I left.)

The moment Ozpin feared was being played out in front of him.

His daughter, Maylea, was going to have the fall maiden's powers forcibly shoved her with Atlas tech while everyone watched. He could hear Ironwood shouting for him to just flip the damn switch as the underground hiding spot rattled around them.

He stared back at Maylea, tears rolling down her cheeks as she nodded for her father to just pull the switch. He did. The machine roared to life as he watched his daughter glow and then spasming out of control while screaming.

"DAD, STOP! IT'S HURTING HER!" Oscar shouted.

"NO! WE NEED HER! SALEM IS COMING NOW!" Ironwood shouted.

"DAD, PLEASE! LET HER OUT!"

Ozpin's heart pounded in his ears as his vision blurred.

"OZ! You have to let her out! It's not-" Qrow started, right before he was impaled by a long, ghostly Grimm hand and pulled into the darkness.

"NO!" Ozpin cried.

The same happened to Glynda, only she was dragged on the floor. Ironwood and Oscar were thrown about and then launched to the other side of the room.

The hands then blew past Ozpin and into Maylea, forcefully ripped her out of the machine and carrying her dead body across the floor.

Ozpin crumbled to floor, but there was no time to cry. Quiet footsteps were making there way towards him. Out of the darkness came Salem...and right beside her was Garnet. Her expression was dead, Salem was just using her as vessel to carry out her last act.

He was too terrified to move. She had already taken everything in a few short seconds. He couldn't do anymore. She bent down, bring his chin up with her fingers. She was smiling.

"You really are such a fool, Ozpin. Such a fool..." She straightened, looking to Garnet. "Finish the job, dear."

Garnet drew her scythe and pointed towards him. 

"Garnet, please don't do this. Please..." He pleaded.

Garnet said nothing. Instead, she pulled back her scythe, and slashed his neck open.  
\---------  
Ozpin gasped for air, practicality drenched in sweat. He reached over to find Qrow but-right.

He wasn't there. He was on a mission. He would come back. He was coming back. He had to come back. He had to be safe.

He let out a deep sigh as he got out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom to wash his face. He splashed water onto his face, taking a long time to compose himself. 

'It was just a dream....but that doesn't make it any less painful.'

And it was true. Random young women being picked to be all powerful guardians of pieces of junk. Why did it have to be so hard? Why it have to be this way in the first place?

He was quickly reminded when Ozma's voice came into his head, telling him to go get something to drink. To calm him down.

Ozpin relented quickly, just wanting him to go back to the deep corners of his mind. He crept carefully, checking on each of the kids. They were safe. That's good.

They're safe.

He dragged himself to the kitchen and poured himself some hot chocolate, sitting down at the kitchen table. Gods, he hated this. He hated all of this. Hiding from the world, hiding from her, having to quadruple check that all of his kids-the kids at the academy-were safe. 

He didn't want this. He didn't want any of this.

"Oz?"

Ozpin looked up. Qrow was in the doorway of the kitchen. He must've come in while he was deep in thought.

"You're home." He breathed.

"Yeah...sorry I took so long. Are you okay? You're shaking."

He sighed, shaking his head. "You always notice the little things..."

"Oz, babe. What's wrong? Is it the kids? Did Garnet try to wrestle another ursa?"

"No, they're fine. And she almost did. It...I had a nightmare. It was about the kids."

Qrow nodded, walking over and sitting himself down at the table across from him. "Tell me."

Ozpin bit his lip, staring down at his mug before speaking. "Maylea...Oscar...They were all there. I watched the fall maiden's powers be forced into her. And then...she-Salem killed you. All of you. She had Garnet. She was under her control. She..."

Ozpin trembled. Qrow quickly grabbed his hand, gently massaging his knuckles. Ozpin's gaze fell to the table.

"I don't want it to be them, Qrow. I don't want either of the girls to have to go through that. I don't want you to die. I don't want them to grow up without their father-"

"Ozpin. Calm down."

Ozpin looked up at Qrow, his face calm. 

"Look, I do get it. Okay? You and I...we both don't like this. I don't like seeing an innocent girl's life get fucked up because we need someone to take down Salem. I don't like having that fear that I'll lose everyone like I did with Summer to her. But it's the life we're living, sadly."

"You really know how to make a man feel so much worse than he was before."

Qrow sighed. "Didn't let me finish. But, that won't happen. Because these are our kids. All of them. Ruby, Yang, Oscar, that vomit kid Jaune-they're all strong. They can take care of themselves. And we'll be there too so nothing bad-or too bad-will happen to them. We'll stop her. And we'll come home with all of them."

That managed to lift Ozpin's spirits a little bit. Enough to smile at least. 

"Feel better?"

The headmaster nodded. "Yes. Thank you, dear."

Qrow smirked, kissing the back of his hand. "C'mon. It's late. You need sleep."

"But I haven't seen you all week. I want to spend time with my husband~"

Qrow chuckled, pulling him close and pressing a kiss to his lips. The kiss lasted a full minute, only being interrupted by a certain Grimm girl in the doorway.

"Are you done?"

They glanced over. Standing there was their youngest, Garnet, tapping her foot impatiently.

"A-ah, Garnet! You're up! Did we wake you?" Ozpin asked.

"No, but I'm sure that little show will give me nightmares."

"What? Can't stand to see your dads kissing?"

"It would be better if you weren't having a contest to see which one of you could stick your tongues down each other's-".

"S-shouldn't you be in bed, young lady?"

Garnet fell quiet, turning away. "Garnet? What is it?"

She shook her head. "Nothing...I just...heard Qrow come back and...wanted to give him a hug...."

Qrow smirked. "Aww. Little Nettie came to give me a hug cause she missed me~"

"How sweet~"

She grunted. "Shut up. Don't call me that..."

"C'mon. I'm your old man. Don't I get a pass?"

"No." She limped over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I missed you."

"Missed you too, kid. Your leg okay?"

She nodded. "Foot fell asleep. It's fine. I'm going to sleep." She quickly let go, waving to Ozpin and retreated to her room.

"That kid...I'll never understand her."

"She's just a teen. There must be a lot going through her mind she's not ready to share yet."

Qrow shrugged, stretching out his arms. "We'll psychoanalyze her later. I'm tired."

Ozpin agreed, following him out of the kitchen and back to their bedroom, not noticing Garnet's peering eyes, watching them.

"I'm not gonna hurt them...I won't hurt you....I'm not a monster...please...I'm not a monster...."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all those who read this fic  
> Really appreciate it! Love you and happy reading!


End file.
